With the greatest power comes great responsibility
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Chapter 6 is up, Spud might know who spidergirl is uh oh! And why is Todd obssesed with May and Look daddy dearest on a rope can he save may's secret idenity on the next ...
1. With the greatest power comes great resp...

With the greatest power comes great responsibility.

Super Girl

How can I explain this to you with out you thinking I am nuts. My father is wanted by the cops all the time even though he has never committed a crime. But the cops don't know who he is. Does this make any sense to you? Well, my father is Peter Parker, he is also Spiderman. Shocked? I was when I found out who he was. It was the strangest way I found out too. I was sixteen and in gym class I was suppose to shoot a basketball into a hoop.

Let's say that is not what was shot. I was taken to the nurse who fainted. Latter my father came up to my school and explain how it was a joke and it was merely silly string. Then I was taken home. Everything stuck to my hand. My mother freaked out and my father took my mother Mary Jane into the other room to talk about it. Meanwhile I was left in the living room alone feeling though I was a freak of nature. Sitting down waiting for your parents to decide what to do with you when your in trouble is one thing, it's another when there trying to hide something about you form rest of the world. 

They came back out my mother fuming at my father and my dad ignoring my mothers rage. "To understand something I must tell you something May…" he muttered sitting across from me. "You somehow got some of my genes, the ones I hoped you wouldn't get." I looked at my father as though he was stoned. "I don't understand." I muttered softly. My mother sat down across from me next to my father. "Your father is Spiderman." my mother said. My eyes widen. "Okay it took you guys sixteen years to tell me this??" I yell standing up. 

"May, there was more to it then you think!" yelled my father sternly. "When you were little things were different, we didn't want to put you into trouble. When I was eighteen and out of high school the people I loved were almost killed because they knew me. Your mother almost died as well. We just didn't want you to get hurt." I crossed my arms. "So what's wrong with me and why does white string keep coming out of my hand?" I asked.

My father shrugged a bit and grabbed a remote off the table between the sofa's separating us. I blinked a few times. "So, I guess you are Spiderman that explain why you get the photo's of him." I muttered. "So What am I suppose to do everyone at school will think I am a freak." I sadly said sitting back in the sofa. "I mean with webbing stuff in all…"

"Some one once told me, "With the greatest power comes great responsibility." he said sitting back. "You have some abilities that no normal girl your age has and with that you can't use them for harm, but for good. I learned that the hard way losing Ben, my uncle." I took a deep sigh. "Fine." I said walking off to the stairs to my room. I laid down starring up at the ceiling. 'Okay May, if your father is Spiderman that means you also have the cool abilities right?" I thought back to the living room scene where my father grabbed the remote with some webbing. I wondered what happened to the webbing he used in the streets to fly around on… I shock my head. Or what happened to his cloths? Did he change in a phone both? Nah that was so 1970's superheroes.

I decided to test out the other abilities. I didn't think at the time my parents would care since they were arguing down stairs about me. I opened the window and looked at the ramp leading down the apartment. I put my hood on and walked down, sneaking out of my house. At the street I saw no one so I decided to try to craw up the building like I saw Spiderman do on TV. I placed my hands on the brick on the building and jumped, only to fall to the ground. I grunted in pain as I hit the floor below me hard. I stood back up and tried again, but fell again.

"Awe man how does he do it?" I muttered trying it again to hit my arm hurting it. I grew inpatient and clinched my fist in rage only to have more wedding stick to my hands. "What the???" I was stunted every time I bent my hand in a certain position it shoot out webbing. I smirked evilly. "This could be fun." I said to myself as I raised my arm up to the roof of the apartment across from ours. Some webbing shot out… just like silly string. It didn't come back. I blinked a few times seeing it fly off . "Okay, gotta get the webbing to stay in my hand so I can swing like Tarzan!"

I tried a few time till I hit something the webbing stuck and I had it in one hand. Now to swing… That was the part which was hardest. Seeing a railing I climbed back up some stairs enough to give me some advantage on height to swing from. I did swing though… Into the wall of the building that the wedding was connected to. A bit dizzy I fell over and hit the ground with a thud. I rubbed my nose some. "At least I didn't have any broken bones." I tried it again this time I swung with my feet out so I could stop. 

I finally got the hang of it near morning sunrise. I didn't realize I was out so long. I crawled into my window I snuck out of the night before. My room was the same no one entered… I hoped. I looked at the clock, 7:20. I had to go to school, I ran into my bathroom and brushed my air and teeth. I ran into my closet grabbing some cloths and ran out the door to be stopped by my father. "Do you want to go to school today?" He asked softly. I raised a brow. "I was just wondering since you were upsett from yester day in all." I shoock my head. "I'll be fine." I said running out the door.


	2. With the greatest power comes great resp...

With the greatest power comes great responsibility Act 2

Super Girl

A/N:: Spiderman/marvel don't think I own it unless someone leaves it to me in there will… that happening not likely.

I ran out the door to my school not even remembering the previous days events. Then it hit me as I walked up the stairs to class. Some of the other kids were making remarks to each other under there breath. 'I bet she has cheated at basketball all these years' I herd one say. I couldn't help but feel tears swell up in my eyes. I didn't know why, but I couldn't take them criticizing me. I slammed the girl's bathroom door closed and look to see if anyone was in there with me. Seeing no feet on the floor by the stall I locked the door and fell to the ground crying.

"Okay May, You may not be normal, but you can't let this get to you." I muttered to myself. Nope it didn't work. I hit my head against the door behind me again. I could hear the echo of the hallow wooden door behind me. I closed my eyes and I could feel the people moving in the hall way. Soon the first block of the day started. 'Great, locked myself into a bathroom and will be counted late… what to do, what to do.' I thought as I looked around the bathroom. I saw a window. I started to head to the window and got a pain in my neck. My eyes crossed a bit and I shook it off. I turned to the door and herd some noises out side the bathroom.

"Okay, Miss Studabegeer, I'll have this unlocked in a second." spoke a custodian to her. "Well, there better not be another kid getting high in there!" I could here her yell. I never dashed so fast in my life to a window before . I jumped higher than I did even in basket ball and grabbed the ledges of the window frame and pulled my self up as the door opened. I leapt off the window frame onto the ledge just below it. "Did you hear that." I herd her yell running to through window. 'What to do Parker?' I thought looking quickly around. I saw a plate of brick slabs beneath me about a foot and half sticking out of the building. Taking a chance I flipped over to the wall and hung.

Above I could here her looking out side not seeing me cause of my brick camouflage. I then noticed I was in front of a window. And a class was being held in there. So. I quietly crawled down a bit under the window so they couldn't see me. When the pain left my head I let go of the wall and fell to the ground. Mind you I got another pain… somewhere else.

After stumbling to my feet I left my school. I couldn't handle going back so soon after the incident from yesterday. What is a girl my age gonna do in New York city… I could have gone to the zoo. Boring and smelly, I could go to the library… get a tattoo.. Nah or I could get a cool costume! I smiled my devilish like grin at the thought and took off to the city. After missing six subway cars I made it to the city at about 11. I looked around for the right shop. There I saw it.

'Kinki's costume parlor.' I walked into a dim lit store with lots of , shinny costumes. I grabbed my wallet from my bag. Seeing I only brought twenty dollars with me I frowned. "Ello, dear." spoke a man in woman's cloths. My lip curled a bit. "HI." I spoke softly. "Umm what kind of clothing princes do you have here?" I asked hoping for good news. "Well…" he spoke with a slur. "We have new product's and sssome umm old costumes which are older, but cheeper hun." he said placing his hands on his hips. I gulped a tad. "Umm you see I need a costume for a school play."

"Oh spiffy!" he said grabbing my underarm dragging me somewhere. "So how much do you have?" he asked leading me into a room marked 'used costumes'. "I have only twenty dollars." I said looking at the floor to not be blinded by his neon colored cloths. Direct looking bad. "Okay, what kind of school play?" He asked pulling out a box of scarf's. "It's an original act play. It's about superhero's." I muttered. "Oh superhero's?" He squalled too delighted. "I once was saved by this man in a red and blue costume, who was he… something man… Super… no wait Spiderman." my eyes widen bit. "Really, you met Spiderman, but didn't he like disappear or something?" He chuckled. "Yeah and batman is straight, come on all robin thisss in all." He lead me over to a box with an X crossed on it. "These are some clearance costumes from last Halloween. There pretty cheep, but since it's for the drama department I'll cut the cost in half on tag." he said winking. "Hun I'd stick to Prime colors to." and he walked off as he herd the entrance bell of the store ring. I shuffled through the box finding ridicules things.

I did find how ever a pair of red army boots, but sparkly. "Oh gees,'' I did find how ever find a mask. I looked at it up close and noticed it was like those in my dad photos of himself. Except there was no white eye lenses place. The eye was cut out and there was a cut where the nose and mouth be and no black webbing print. Hum… Red.. I looked through and found leather pants. At a upper glance I noticed the butt was cut out. Quickly I placed them back in the box. I then saw some black spandex pants marked down to $4.50. Half off… I grabbed two pair. Boots, mask, pants… shirt… cape, wait nah who wears cape these days that's so 1990's.

I subtotaled it in my head, I still have a few dollars left, but what about shirts? Well I could wear a black-hoodie. The strange man in neon colors came back. "Finding everything?" he asked seeing my articles of choice in hand. "Well, I don't know about a top for the outfit. I only have about 5 bucks after you take off half the prince form this stuff. And I didn't see any that went with my color scheme." He frown a bit. "Come here kid fallow me." he said winking.

Not feeling any since of danger I fallowed. He lead me to the back of the store. "You know most people are intimidated not to come in here because of our reputation, but your not afraid of this place." I smiled some. "Why would I be though." he laughed and pulled out a box with a FedEx logo on it form a storage shelf. He handed me the box. "These are red and black stretch spandex shirts, I see your going with spandex tradition hero costume for movement in all. Take them Hun, no one buys them anymore and your play could use them." I smiled. "Thanks." He smiled back. "Sure Hun, let's go ring up the rest of the stuff, I have to make some profit to day." he laughed leading me to the register. 

As he rang up my articles and placed them in a bag a shop bell rang and I got a head ach. My eyes squinted. Everything slowed down and I noticed a man entering the costume shop with a gun. I turned quickly to the man packing my costume up. Then to the man's gun he was shackling. The shop keeper looked up after hearing the sound from the gun. "THIS IS A STICK UP!" 'awe shit.' I thought. 'sixteen year old high school student killed at a gay costume shop while skipping school cause she is a freak with web coming from her hands.

The shop keep started to take money form the register and place it into a bag. The gun man walked up to me. "Give me all your money lesbie." I blinked. "Excuse me?" I said. He pointed the gun to my face. "Now." Let me explain something quickly on how I acted towards this man. First never call May Parker a lesbian , second don't take her money or you'll get jacked over. I jumped up high not knowing why letting my instincts take over. The gun man shocked shot at me and missed as I clung on to the wall. 

The shop keeper dropped the bag he was filling in shock the gun man freaked out a bit. With this opening I leaped out at the gun man kicking him in the head and then landed on my feet. Panting I turned to the man on the ground and kicked him . "Jerk." the clerk behind me was gasping shocked. "High school play my asss." he spoke. I turned to him. "Umm could you hurry with my purchase before the cops get here I like to get out of here." he nodded handing me my bag. "You can have this stuff, gees thanks Hun, you saved my shop in all." I smiled. "Is there a back entrance I can escape to?" he nodded pointed to a door with 'exit' posted above. "Uh, thanks." I said grabbing my stuff heading to it. "Oh Hun, you can come back any time for your costume, I'll be your supplier!"

I ran out side of the shop backpack on back, bag of costume in hand. "What a day."

A/N:: Review please. 


	3. With the greatest power comes great resp...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews sorry I haven't updated in a week. Now Spiderman has gone to the movies more and more people are writing Spiderman 2 stories, and very badly done. Any ways on with the may-Day Parker Fanfic. Yes she is really a character in Spiderman she is Peter's daughter. ^_~ R/R

Chapter 3

Running in Spandex

By Super girl

Out of breath, not realizing I had ran all the way from Central park shopping area home. I stopped and grasped my legs. Man, why did I have to be stupid now some fruity guy knows who I am even before I put on my mask. I looked down at my purchase. Well, I really didn't purchase it that is. I looked up and saw our apartment. Dads car wasn't there and Mom's wasn't either. I looked at my watch it was almost 1 in the afternoon. Maybe I should work on my costume. I grabbed my keys out of my backpack and ran up to the steps of the entrance to the apartment. No one was in the complex good. I thought. I creped up to our second floor apartment and un-locked the door. 

Sighing heavily I walked to my room and closed the door and through my bag on the floor and my costume bag on my bed. I walked over to the blinds and shut them. Red and black, hmm fathers costume was red and blue… good enough. I thought. Tonight I'll work on fighting crime and stuff. 

I dumped all the articles of clothing on-top of my bed. Red shirts black spandex and sparkly red boots. "May-day parker, better be careful and make sure no one thinks you're a prostitute with this costume." I told my self. I need a symbol. My eyebrows drew close together. What the heck was Spiderman's symbol? Then It dawned on me. Dad still had all those photos he took of himself from years ago. 

Being precautious I left my room door closed and walked down the apartment to the photo room in out studio apartment. I looked around there were negatives hanging on a clothing line with pins. Dad's recent work for the Paper. Then I noticed the box. It was this tiny little black box at the end of his desk in his photo room. It had lock on it, I couldn't help but smile. I knew he was hiding something in it. Now only to open it up. I looked around for any tools I could find.

I saw a crowbar. "Ahh lookie what I found." I laughed picking it up. He won't notice right? I put the crow bar on the metal edge of the tin black box and pushed down till I herd a pop. And not scratches. I moved the kid to the side and looked in. I saw something red with black lines. It was his costume. I pulled it out noticing the black glued on lines. must have been a black glue stick. I turned the material over and saw the symbol a black spider. It looked cheaply done. Then it dawned on me dad must of made this. I noticed the boots to. Also very cheep looking. 

At least his costume did not have underwear on the outside of it. That was so 1980's superhero. Or bright yellow spandex. I shivered at the thought. I closed the black box and herd a click. I left the room in search for the glue gun. I knew there was a reasons why mom always bought black glue sticks for the glue gun.

After three hours of working and fixing the very bad costume I managed to make it was done perfect! Just as I placed the costume except for the boots under my pillow I herd the front door open. 

"Peter I might have to go away for the next shot." I herd my mom say. "I guess I can take care of May alone." I herd him reply. "MAYDAY ARE YOU HOME?" I herd him yell. "Yeah." I replied. At that I herd a knock at the door. "Honey how did school go?" ask my mom. "It went." I replied opening the door up. "Your father and I are gonna go out to dinner tonight before I leave for work out of town, will you be alright tonight for dinner by your self?" She asked. "Yeah, I think I might go to the library tonight." I replied. She smiled and walked off.

Little did she know of my plans for tonight…

Finally they left at 8 my mom wasn't obvious that the library closed at 9:30 mind you. I herd the engine start below the apartment and saw the lights move. Finally I make my move. Being careful this time not to run into any wall I swooped through the city. Now where would I be if I was a criminal? I sat down on a apartment's roof. Down below me was the city of new York the greatest city. I herd some sirens in the background. Looking down 50 stories below I wondered how to find the sound, get to where the cops were going and not be seen.

Another cop car drove below me. That is it, I thought as I dove down to the ground. I'll just hop on the cop car. I spend out a webbing to swing on. "It's Tarzan time!" I yelled swinging down to the street. The cops were moving fast, but not fast enough for me not to catch up swinging as fast as I was. There was the cop car below me about ten feet. Careful I jumped off the webbing and on-to the car, but I didn't hit the cop cars' top. Blinking I noticed some guy yelled at me in a taxi cab. I landed on the wrong car. 

I jumped off the moving car on to the car in front of me which didn't seem to notice some one on there roof of there car. I then got my webbing going from the street light and swung rest of the way to the crime seen. When I came to it there was six cop cars and lights on a building. I herd a cop on a intercom. "We have this place semi surrounded come out with your hands up!" and of course the stupid robber broke the glass and yelled out. "NEVER COPPER." typical I thought. I jumped on the building the cops were so called surrounded. 

The building was old and musty smelling. The guy had to be below me from where I entered the building. I careful creped through the banded building to where the guy was. I could hear sobbing in a old room I entered. I looked about and saw a girl in a corner tied up. I walked behind her and she stopped crying. She began to shiver unstoppable. "Hey I'm here to help." I spoke softly bending down to her ropes and untied her. After the rope she turned to me with red eyes. "Thanks you." She mumbled sobbing. "Is there anyone else?" I asked she shock her head 'no'. "Okay, let me get you out of here." I said handing her my hand. "Who are you?" she asked me. "I'm Spiderman's Daughter, Spider girl." I said grabbing her. She fallowed me to where I entered the building. "Okay, hold on to me I'll get us out of here." I said holding out my hand. 

She nodded and grabbed on to me. I placed my hand out and a webbing came out and we swung from the back of the building to an allied below. "Thanks you." She said now on the ground. "Welcome," I said, "So who are you and why were you kidnapped. "I am Sarah Stacy, my grandfather is the head of the cities police station. That guy wanted to get back at my grandfather for stopping his operations by kidnapping me." I nodded. "Well your safe now." I was about to swing up to the next roof. "Wait." I herd her say. "What do I tell them, I mean how I got out." I laughed and turned. "Just tell them that Spider girl saved you." And with that I left my first day on the job smiling. "Hip hip horary I am the hero of the day Give it up ob-say!" I landed on my apartments roof and looked around no one was looking out there window. I slid down to my bedroom and opened the window and opened it I crawled in and closed the door. 

"So Mayday, what should your punishment be?" I turned and saw my parents in my room. Dad with his arms crossed. Mom crying. "I can explain." I started…

End of chapter 3

A/N: If anyone is curious to see what Mayday parker looks like I have some pictures I drew of her, I didn't scann the comic book that is just wrong to do. So If anyone reading this is cusious to what her sotume or what she looks like I'll send you my fanart e-mail me at Supergirl_DBZ@hotmail.com

Peace- SG


	4. Chapter 4 -I am not typing out the phras...

A/n: Okay I got only like 2 reviews for the last chapter, but I got more mail for my fan-art. ::smirks evilly:: I am going to college to study sequential art. (comic books in other words) Yes it is a major strange huh? English is definitely not my major. Can you tell? OKAY ON WITH CHAPTER 4!!!

Chapter 4

Who's your Daddy?

"So Mayday, what should your punishment be?" I turned and saw my parents in my room. Dad with his arms crossed. Mom crying. "I can explain." I started… My father got up and pointed to my mask I still had on. "Where did you get such a ridicules thing?" I blinked in confusion. "Kinki's costume parlor." I herd my mom begin to wail more. "It's not like I am doing drugs." I said in my defense. I took of my mask I brushed my auburn hair out of my eyes. 

"Mayday I don't ever want to see you in that mask again understood?" Commanded my father. "But dad." I began then was cut off. "No more swing around in that, If anyone seen you and found out that there is a new Spiderman." "GIRL! Spider Girl!" I yelled in my defense. "What?!?" He asked shocked. "Spider girl." I said softly. Mom left my room and went to the bathroom where you could here water run. "May what you did could have jeopardized our family, if anyone knows the people I used to fight will know I am still alive and come after me and possible your mother and you."

"I didn't do anything wrong dad!" I said folding my arms at my chest. "Yes, but if anyone knows about this we can all be in danger."

The next morning I was taken to school by my mom. And told to meet her after class where she dropped me off no latter than 4:07. Only seven minutes to meet my mother after school. I walked to my first class and herd some people talking. "Oh my god, can you believe all this time Spiderman was a girl?!?!" I looked over to see some girls who probably couldn't read to begin with looking at a news paper with the headlines. SPIDERGIRL SAVES STACY! 

I felt my books fall to the ground at my lockers bottom. "Hey watch it!" commit a football guy passing by. "Sorry." I muttered picking up my books. "Need help?" someone above me asked. I looked up and saw Todd Greenway. "No, now go away anemia!" I yelled. I swear some people are just annoying in the morning especially the school nerd who eats glue and picks his nose. "Hey Parker, did you hear about spider girl?" he asked rubbing his nose. I felt my nose curl up in disgust. "Yeah something." I muttered frantically un-locking my locker to get away from him. 

Let me explain Todd, he is one of those people who always get right up in your face and talk really loud and spit when they talk. "Yeah supposedly sideman or girl, had been in hiding for 18 years or something and came out to save Stacy because he owed stay his life for saving him years before." He said inching his way in to my personal space. "Todd," I muttered softly. "Yeah?" he asked inching in more. "GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!" I yelled with such force he fell over. 

I could hear some cheering from some of the kids in the school hall. "Todd, no-one cares about someone in a costume." He begin to sob a bit. My eyebrows frowned a bit. "She's real I swear!" He yelled getting up running down the hall. I shock my head and closed my locker door. I turned to find my self face to face with Spud. Spud I guess you could call him my guy-friend. He was one of those people who talked to everyone and everyone liked him. Mr. All-that-and-a-Dr.-Pepper. "Hey Parker!" he addressed me, still wondering why I was referred to as Parker by my school-mates and not by May or even May-Day. "Hey, Spud." I said a bit wondering why he was bothering me especially after making Todd cry like that. 

"Are you okay after the basketball incident, people said your father freaked out when he picked you up from school." I nodded. "I guess something like that." He nodded. "I was hoping that you were alright in all." I shrugged and noticed he was still fallowing me. We passed by a trophy case of our school. "Wow May do you ever look at these trophies from year back?" he asked. I shrugged and turned. "Hey look there is a trophy with your dad on it." he said pointing. I turned and saw it was a science trophy. "Figures, my dad was a nerd." I muttered. "Still is."

He shrugged. "Well my dad also went to school here." I looked up at him. "Really who was your dad spud?" I asked laughing a bit. "Slash." I blinked a few times. 'slash' what a spud name , well his name was _Spud ._ I continued to walks some. "Is there a reason why I am being fallowed?" I asked. "I was just seeing if you were okay." he said turning down the hall. I blinked a few times. 'Weird.'

Latter on I met my mom at 4 in the drive to my school. "Fight any bulls?" she asked after I got in the car?" I shock my head. "No, but I found out that Spud is more of an idiot and Todd needs to go t rehab." she laughed turning out of her parking spot. "You know your father stopped fighting crime after we got married. We wanted to have kids, but only had one." I looked out the window. "It's not my fault you only had me, maybe dad's spidey-sperm was low after being nuked so much." My mom shook her head. "May, I just don't want to lose you I almost lost your father because he fought crime. I almost died on many occasions because the bad-guys would find out your fathers secret identity and then kidnap me or hurt those close to him."

"Ahh, 1990's bad guy philosophy." I said. "Listen may…" my mom was cut off by a huge crash sound. We looked up to see a building on fire and smoke coming out. "Not another one." I herd my mom say. It was the old apartment building in Manhattan. Mom stopped the car to look out. A crowed gathered and we could here on speakers. "SPIDERMAN! I AM BACK!" My mom fell over hearing that voice. "Oh my god." I herd her say covering her face. "Who, who is it mom?" I asked. "It's Harry, I know it's Harry it has to be!"

When we got home we saw dad in front of the TV. "Dad who is that?" I asked. "The Hob-Goblin." I herd him say not taking his eyes off the TV. "Tomorrow I want Spiderman to meet me where we last battled 19 years ago for our last show down. If he does not show up every hour on the hour I will blow up a building!" I looked from the TV and noticed my dads camera in his hands was broken and the film hanging out. "Dad if this is my fault I am sorry." I spoke. He turned to me. "No, may I knew one day if he did survive he come back. It's better today then another 18 years down the road when I couldn't fight him anymore."

"Peter, I thought he died." said my mom touching my dads shoulder reassuring him a bit to calm him down. "I even saw him fall." she said softly. "That was 19 years ago Mary, he could have survived or it could have been his kid like the Green-goblin was his father." I sat on the couch and herd the phone ring. I turned to the table next to me and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked, both of my parents eyes were on me. "Hold on." I said to the other end of the phone. "It's for you dad it's that guy at the paper."

"Hello…" I herd my dad say . "A photo of the batter with Spiderman and the goblin?" My dad looked at me the his camera. "I might need a new camera though…" After another minute dad got of the phone and looked at me. "I might ungrounded you if you help me out tonight." he said. "Cool! I'll get my costume Dad!" I said getting up. "No May." I halted. "I want you to take photos of me battling him tonight, the editor offered me $1000 buck per good frame of the battle." I sighed and sat down. "Fine spider-dad."

That night my dad and I left the house and drove to the brooks. Brooklyn that is. We parked the car and walked to a river. "Okay I'll have you set up the camera here and I brought in Zoom 100X lenses for you to use." He said taking the pyramid from his arms placing it on the ground next to me. "Here is a couple of rolls of film for you May. And stay out of trouble!" he said placing a mask over his face taking off his jacket. "Right and after you cream him I'll say 'to the spider web Spiderman and step on it!" my dad looked over at me. "Don't interfere May! If anything happens to me take care of your mother." I nodded some. "Sure dad." I said smiling reassuring him. 

He spun out his web some and hit the bridge and flew up re-tracking it on his way over…

"Be careful Dad." I said sitting on a rock by the pyramid. I kicked a rock waiting some. I looked through the lens and saw something coming up in the back ground something flying. 

"So Spidy, I guess you didn't get that sex-change operation after all."

"Well no."

"Shall we do our last waltz?" 

I could here some motion going on, but I couldn't see much with the camera lens to take photo. There was so much smoke. I herd then a scream. I clicked on the camera Auto picture so It would automatically take photos. "Looks like a job for SPIDERGIRL!" I said tossing off my hoody Little did my dad knew I had worn my costume underneath. I ran in front of the camera and her and saw a flash. I couldn't do my webbing like dad so I ended up running to the bridge. Finally I could get so I could hit the bridge. 

I placed my hand out in the 'I-love' you' sign and webbing came out I felt it straighten out which meant it was caught on the bridge. I felt my body fly forward to the metal bridge. I landed with a thump on my rear end. The smoke was foggy, but I could see some what of the bridge. I saw something bright coming towards me. "SHHHHHHHHHIT!" I yelled jumping back off the bridge. I herd a bang while under water and looked up from the water and saw a piece of metal coming down towards me. "AWE MAN!" 

I stuck my arm out and flung back on the bridge. I landed gasping some for air. I saw some motion in the fog and moved to see something carrying my father over it's head. "Dad No!"

A/N: Don't you hate cliff-hangers err stopping places lol. Anyways Review and I'll write the next chapter. Or e-mail me Supergirl_dbz@hotmail.com

I have some fan-art and other things if you wanna have copies.

XOXOX Super GIRL! -in a silly red sheet-


	5. Chapter 5- you know the story title by n...

A/N: I don't own spidy or kid blah blah… Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews sorry for messing up the chapters order, I have no idea how it happened, Grrr-

On with our story-

Chapter 5

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.

"Dad No!" I screamed . The man holding my dad over his body didn't hear me. I dashed into the smoke, it became hard to breath. It was hard to see. My senses took over and the battle was just glimpses played slowly to me. The man didn't notice when I kicked him in the jaw, he was stunned. He stammered back and let go of my father who landed with a thump on the cement coated bridge. I ran over to my dad and was stopped by a flying ball. "Awe shit man!" I screamed throwing my webbing out to avoid a concision with explosive yellow balls. 

My webbing broke and I fell with a thud. I got back up and looked over to the man approaching me. "Now, now let me guess…" he hissed. "The girl wonder? " I stood up. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had to do something and fast. I didn't think I could stop him. I looked over and saw my father. I had to create a diversion so I could escape. 'okay, may… on a bridge with a guy with explosives and you have webbing as your weapon. I should give up.' I thought.

He was now ten feet in front of me. "So girl what are you gonna do?" he asked with a yellow spear in his hand . "Cry?" I asked. He stumbled back and began to laugh. I could feel a sweat drop run down my face. "Cry, Bwha ha ha!" I blinked a few times. This guy had problems. I took this opportunity to distract him further. I aimed my webbing at his face. He stumbled back some cursing. I took the opportunity to grab my dad, who is NOT as light as you would think by the way.

And I jumped, I got out of there we landed in the water below. My father gasped for air and I helped keep him afloat. We drifted some I kept looking out for the Goblin guy and didn't see him. I knew that was not the last I would have seen of him. 

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRASPONSABLE???" screamed my father. I lowered my head some. My mom slapped my dad in a not so playful way as she wrapped his arm in ACE bandages. "Hey your alive why are you so angry for?" I asked. "May, he know knows that there are two spider-fighters out there." I crossed my arms and pouted. "SO!" I remarked. "May, better go to school so your not late." I herd my mom say. "FINE!" I yelled getting up with my back-pack in one hand.

When I arrived on the door steps of the school strangely, Spud was waiting for me. "Hey May!" He said as I continued to walk. "I don't have time Thompson!" I said walking off. I really felt bad at that point, but I had other things on my mind. I walked into my first block there was Todd sitting in his desk by mine. I sat down looked at the clock and slammed my head down and fell asleep. I herd a ring and noticed class began, at least I got in a 15 minute nap.

"About time you woke up Parker." said Todd next to me. I blinked a bit. I really didn't like him at all. There was something about Todd that made your skin crawl. No-one really knew about him or about his life that would be my downfall.

My mind in the mean time was on the goblin. I remember hearing the goblin was orange before that he was green, this one though was purple. I shock my head I still had 6 hours of school. I didn't think about how fighting crime could get in the way of normal life. I was so exhausted, I was surprised how I wasn't injured as my father was. Then again the Goblin didn't hit me with those damn spears. The teacher rattled on about pointless things. And my head fell on the desk a second time that day.

Again my father was sent to get me from school gees. I of course was yelled at about every little thing. "May you can't keep this up your gonna end up getting kicked out of school." I growled looking out of the window. "Well dad It was YOUR idea that I go with you to take photos of the fight for the Bugle. So of course it's my fault that I did what you said because it interfered with my school work?" I huffed and turned around in my seat. "FINE WHAT EVER DAD! Next time I won't help you and you can die okay!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" I growled under my breath some curse words.

I had enough I was going to sneak out that night and do my own thing, firs though I needed a nap.

I looked at my clock when I awoke from my nap, 8:22 I still had time to do my home work before I set out into the night. I remembered that night momma was suppose to leave out of town for a shot in California. I smiled and Dad did do his job for the Bugle at night mostly sport games so while mom was gone I could get away with crime-fighting!

I swooped through the air for some reason I ended up coming by my school. There was the basketball boys leaving from practice. I sat down and watched carefully as they left, then I saw Spud. I felt really bad how I treated him earlier that day. I felt a frown appear on my face. For some reason I got that odd feeling that I should watch him that something might happen. 

It's one of those feelings you just can't explain. I fallowed him unseen. He left from our school into new York city shopping area. I sat down on a building bored now. "That was pointless." I said to myself. Some crime fighter I was stalking Spud of all people at least it wasn't Todd. I quivered at the thought. Just then I picked up some noise in the ally below me. "Duh duh duh dahhhhhhhhhhhh! Looks like a job for Mighty-MAY!" I said flying down on a web-line. I landed and saw Spud being tossed against a wall and there was a guy holding a knife to spuds neck. 

I spun my webbing out and grabbed the knife away with my webbing. The 'bad-guy' looked over at me a bit shocked. "Didn't you mom tell you knifes are not play toys?" I said shaking my finger at the bad dude. "Who the Fuck are you?" He asked pulling out a gun. My eyes widen. 'awe man.' I knew I wasn't bullet proof. "The roach-lady?" I grinded my teeth. "No!" I said jumping up and flipping a few times and landed on the buildings wall. 'Dude I finally got the hang of wall climbing!' I thought, soon the bullet whizzing by my head which missed by an inch made me focus on the situation.

I jumped up and kicked the guy in the head and grabbed Spud by the collar and got us out of the ally by my webbing. Man I have to go learn to fight' I thought as we landed on the roof above the gunman below us. "So what was that about?" I asked turning to him in a heroic manner placing my hands on my hips. "He's just this one guy that use to hang around my older brother and thinks since my brother owes him money for drugs I do as well. He's just a jerk." He said standing up. "So you are real?" he asked walking around me. "Well duh Big red truck." I said ,he laughed some. "Thanks for saving me back there, but I thought since you were a crime fighter you actually fought crime." My eye brows arched. "Ohh I am so sorry I am not bullet proof." I said about to leap off the building on the way home. "Wait, I thought you were male!"

"WHAT!!!" I screeched. "I am SpiderGirl, not Spiderman!" I said fuming. "Well thanks any way. So how do I get down from the roof?" He asked. "Pray." I said flying off the roof.

Meanwhile little did I know what trouble was brewing with the new Goblin.

Stay tuned-

A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I am soooooooooooooo sorry for leaving the story in certain parts. Who is the new Goblin? Is it some one May knows? (wink wink nudge nudge push you off your desk)) Mayyyyyyybe maybe not. **COUGH*TODD***COUGH**

REVIEW AND I'll update soon as I have at least 4 reviews for this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6 yadda yadda..

A/N: Still don't own Spiderman DAMN! This Chapter is **NOT** in May's point of view but 3rd person. It's what she doesn't know- you get the drift.

Chapter 6

Purple Goblin, tinki winki what is the difference?

He paced back and forth in the hall of there house. "So do you know who this new spider person is son?" asked a man in a wheel chair approaching the younger male. "No, but I have some guesses. Did you ever figure out who Spiderman was?" he asked the man in a wheel chair. "No, but like you I too had my suspicions. Who ever this Spider person is has to be related to Spiderman to also have the same powers?" The boy nodded. "Where are you going son?" asked the older man. "To cause some havoc in New York." He smiled evilly and walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile our super heroin was on her way home when she herd an explosion. "What the?" she said in mid sentence. She turned and looked over to her left and saw a building on fire. "Crap, looks like a job for a superhero." she muttered swinging that way. She landed not-so-gracefully on the roof of the building. "Awe man I forgot my costume isn't fire proof." she mumbled. "Well Girly where your going you won't need a costume." She turned and saw a man on a hover craft in purple cloak. "An who are you Tinki Winki?" she asked laughing a bit. 

He tossed a few pumpkin bombs at her she easily dodged and landed on her feet. 

"Damn I should try out for gymnastics!" She said turning towards him. He growled and jumped off his hover craft and ran towards her tossing bombs at her. Which she easily dodged. "Stop Moving!" He growled! "Pha yeah right!" she said swinging on to the roof across from the burning building. "I don't have time for this crap." She mumbled swing back towards the burning building and into a window. She ran into the floor looking for someone still inside. 

Turning down a flight of stairs beginning to catch on fire she was knocked over by something dark. She opened her eyes and saw the Goblin right above her holding her down. "Now SpiderGirl, lets find out who you are." he said moving a hand to her mask. She struggled to free her arms. Just as her was about to pull her mask over her face she used all her strength and kicked the Goblin. He gasped. "I guess your costume has one defect!" she said kicking him again. "You for got your cup!" she said spiriting away. He grumbled in pain and tried to stand up. Meanwhile SpiderGirl was running up and down the burning stairs looking for innocent bystanders to save. 

The next day…

"May, who was the third president of the united states?" asked May Parker's Government teacher. "Umm… Was it Jefferson?" she asked. There was a pause, "yes." spoke the teacher who was walking up and down the isles of the classroom. May sat back at ease knowing she wouldn't be yelled at for not studying the night before. A certain class nerd caught himself starring at May again that day. May sensing someone starring at her turned next to her and saw Todd starring at her side profile. "Quit it!" she said turning back to her position she was in before. "Weirdo." she spoke out loud which caused some girls behind her to giggle. 

'Fine she may not want me, but I always get what I want.' he thought to himself skimming now. 'May you will be mine soon, you will see.'

The class ended and May saw Spud waiting out side her class for her. "Hey May, can I walk you to your next class?" He asked. "Sure, sorry about the way I acted yesterday." During this Todd caught them talking. 'Hmm, I might have to get rid of one problem to get to what I want…'

Latter on May agreed to go with Spud to the New York world famous library to study for one of there classes. ON the way they took a subway from there school to the city . As they were walking May kept getting that odd feeling. "Umm Spud, is it me or do you feel like someone is fallowing us?" Spud turned around and only saw the every-day people walking back and forth on the side walk and some people selling fruit. "Umm, no May." She shock her head. "Hey May guess who I had a run in with yesterday?" he asked, May just replied by shrugging her shoulders. 

"SpiderGirl!" He said. Her eyes widen some. "Oh wow really! That is so cool!" She said. Her eye twitched some with a head ache. "Are you okay May, your eye was doing that twitching thing that make you look like your on Ritalin." She shook it off. "I just have a head ache." she said as an excuse. Right before they reached the first step to the library a hug flaming ball past by there heads. "What the?"

May was caught off guard as a pumpkin ball almost hit them. With quick thinking, Spud jumped in front of May protecting her. When May opened her eyes she looked up into Spud's that were full of tears. "May are you okay?" He asked. "Fine." She mumbled noticing people were screaming on the streets as more flaming balls came crashing down. "Some one has to do something!" He muttered. May got Spud off of her and noticed his cloths on his back were burnt and she could see burnt flesh and some skin bleeding. 

"SPUD! Your hurt!" she screamed. He gulped. "May, go get help!" Everything turned slowly for May even her breath slowed down. Her mind was racing faster. "We have to get you out of here Spud!" She screamed. She moved so she could move her arms underneath his legs. "I'm gonna try to move you!" She said softly to his ears. He nodded. "May! Look out!" he yelled. May looked up and saw a pile of rock start to fall down the stairs of the library headed for them.

May closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was caught off guard. She blinked a few time and noticed she was being carried away as well was spud. They landed on a roof. May looked up and saw her father in costume. "Are you two okay?" he asked in a deep voice. "Just fine Spiderman. There is some goon in a purple cloak running around the city please help!" she spoke. 

"Take care of him May!" said Spiderman flying off. "Okay." she said running back to Spud on the ground. Spud looked over at May then at Spiderman flying off. "May, how do you know Spiderman?" May blinked a few times. "Wha, what do you mean Spud?" she asked.

Mean while Spiderman was on the scene. He saw the Purple Goblin and shot webbing at the goblin. His hand with a pumpkin Bomb flew back and stuck to his hover craft. "What the?" he said as a foot came in contact with his face. He looked up to see Spiderman eye to eye with him stretched out on the craft holding his collar in a chocking way. "As a new bad guy you should know something." spoke Peter-Parker. "Never piss me off!" Spiderman flipped taking the goblin with him, the goblin began to head towards a building then stopped in mid-flight. "What the hell?" spoke Parker. 

"Well Spiderman you should know one thing, with a new generation come new surprises!"

To be continued…

A/N: I'm trying something new- Review please! Or I'll shiver up and like fade away!

SG-


End file.
